disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Child
| image = Dream Child 1.jpg | caption = | writer = | artist = | code = | date = | first = }}Dream Child is a comic inspired by The Lion King. Plot Simba and Nala are walking through the savanna grass, complaining about their full stomachs and the severe heat. Nala suggests that they take a nap in the shade and Simba eagerly complies. He decides to sleep by the river, since it's always cooler close to the water. The two cubs soon fall asleep and Nala begins to have pleasant dreams. Simba, on the other hand, tosses and turns in his sleep, causing the log he's lying on to dislodge and fall into the river. Simba, unaware that his log is carrying him farther and farther from the bank, continues to sleep. As the young cub and his log continue to drift downriver, two monkeys spot him from the trees and recognize him as their friend, the lion prince. But his log slips away before they can do anything to save him and Simba is carried into rough waters. The cub is soon spotted by two hungry crocodiles, who pursue him in hopes of catching a fine meal. But as they open their jaws to snap him up, the log crashes into a rock and sends Simba flying into a tree. Still sleeping, the cub hangs over a tree branch and the frustrated crocodiles swim away. Meanwhile, a curious parrot spots Simba hanging from his tree and goes on to peck the cub's paws in defense of his home. Simba falls from the tree and lands safely in a pile of sticks floating in the river. But as the sticks carry the sleeping cub downriver, a dangerous vortex takes hold of the sticks and begins to suck Simba downward. However, at that moment, a band of monkeys spot Simba floating down the vortex. They link arms to form a chain and the monkey at the end of the line snatches Simba up and carries him safely back to the other monkeys. One of the monkeys asks their leader what they should do with Simba and the leader decides to let the cub sleep. He then instructs one of his followers to find out where the cub came from. Not long after this, the messenger returns and reports to his leader that Simba had been napping by the river with his friend, Nala. The leader is pleased and immediately orders the cub to be returned home. As the monkeys carry Simba home, they laugh at how easily the cub has slept through all the pandemonium. Upon returning to Nala, the lead monkey sets Simba down next to his friend and wishes him a good sleep. After waking up from her long nap, Nala comments to Simba that she had had an exciting dream. Simba is disappointed and admits that his dreams are never exciting. As the cubs are walking away, Nala asks Simba if he can hear monkeys laughing and wonders what's so funny. Trivia *It's possible that the lead monkey is Simon. *In the comic, Nala and Simba switch colors. Pages The following images are six pages of the comic loosely translated into English from their original version. Image:Dream Child 1.jpg Image:Dream Child 2.jpg Image:Dream Child 3.jpg Image:Dream Child 4.jpg Image:Dream Child 5.jpg Image:Dream Child 6.jpg Category:Comic stories Category:The Lion King